Shinigami Research and Development Institute
| textColour = #FFFFFF }} The Shinigami Research and Development Institute (技術開発局, Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku; lit. "Technological Development Department") is an organization within Soul Society. History 110 years ago, the Shinigami Research and Development Institute was conceptualized and created by Kisuke Urahara, then the newly-promoted captain of the 12th Division, who intended for it to be attached to the 12th Division. The institute is behind the development of many of the technologies that aid the Shinigami, and is currently headed by Kisuke Urahara again after some time being in former Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's hands. It was founded by Kisuke Urahara during the time when he and the Visored were captains and lieutenants. The SRDI has close ties with the 12th Division of the Gotei 13 and both presidents of the institute have also served as captains of that division. Mission *The main function of the S.R.D.I. is to research and develop new technology and spiritual tools. They have invented countless items. Throughout the day and night, experiments are conducted at the Reinō Spiritual Ability Research Facility to develop new spiritual tools and instruments. The department brings together the Soul Society's top technicians, who were recruited by Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Captain Kisuke Urahara. *The second function of the S.R.D.I. is to measure spiritual waves and oversee communications. The Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab closely monitors the world of the living to ensure spiritual stability. The Communications Research Section oversees transmissions between the Human world and Soul Society, carrying out the other important function of the institute. If an incident occurs, things become pretty hectic, but otherwise, it is usually slow. Notable Members Research and Inventions Inventions *'Gokon Tekkō' (悟魂手甲, Soul Apprehension Gauntlet): A glove which forcibly removes the soul from the body. *'Denreishinki': Used for communication between Shinigami deployed in the Human World and Soul Society. Also used for Hollow detection. *'Gikongan' (義魂丸, Artificial Soul Pill): The Shinigami Research and Development Institute has performed extensive research into the modification of souls; the results of this research were artificial souls, both in the form of "soul candy" and Project Spearhead. *'Gigai Development': Maintains Gigais and developing new ones. *'Soma Fixer' (内魄固定剤　(ソーマフィクサー), Sōma Fikusā, Japanese for "Inner-Soul Fixer"; Viz "Internal Soul-Fixing Medicine"): An item used by Shinigami to help them synchronize with their Gigai. *'Kenpachi's Eye Patch': Developed Kenpachi Zaraki's Reiatsu-absorbing eye patch. Sub-labs The Shinigami Research and Development Institute is nothing more than a series of labs specializing in particular types of research. These specialized labs include: *'Reinō Spiritual Ability Research Facility:' Develops new spiritual tools and instruments. *'Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab' (電波計測研究科, Denpa Keisoku Kenkyūka; lit. "Wave Measurement Department"): Closely monitors the world of the living to ensure spiritual stability. Rin Tsubokura is a member of this lab. *'Communication Research Section' (通信技術研究科, Tsūshingijutsu Kenkyūka; lit. "Communication Technology Research Department"): Oversees transmissions between the Human world and Soul Society. This lab is responsible for the development of communication technology, including soul cellphones. Trivia *The SRDI was not involved with Ran'Tao's creation of the Bount, with the Bount's creation predating the establishment of the SRDI by some centuries. Navigation Category:Soul Society